New Year's Night
by duchessofbooks
Summary: A little sequel to Love of Grace. Everyone knows that New Year's means new beginnings. For the Guardians, this is the one night where they lead the spirits of children to the afterlife. Pitch and my OC Grace are chosen to lead and they provide comfort to a young girl's spirit who is afraid of the afterlife.
1. Chapter 1

_Rise of the Guardians' characters belong to Dreamworks Animation Studios. Original characters belong to me. _

Chapter 1

On a rocky cliff somewhere in the southwestern United States, Grace, also known as the Painter of the Night Sky was at work in illuminating the stars in the dark sky. Her white Pegasus, Asteria watched her mistress and kept watch for anyone coming. Asteria had a white mane and tail with gold starbrusts tangled in the thick hair.

Grace was a beautiful guardian with burning red hair with a glittering crown on her head. She wore a medieval style white dress with gold starbrust designs on it and a gold belt looped around her waist.

Grace, before becoming a guardian was originally a young mortal woman named Grace Dawson. She was a gifted artist and when she was about eleven years old, Grace met Pitch Black, the boogeyman. He was assigned to watch over her and after many years, he fell in love with her. Grace had come to realize that she was in love with Pitch ever since they met.

Fate took a change for Grace when she was almost nineteen. On one Halloween night, she, in her mortal form was killed by a drunk driver and the Man in the Moon decided to make her the Painter of the Night Sky. With that, Grace and Pitch married and were inseparable at that one minute of their union.

Now that Grace was a guardian, she traveled around the world with Pitch and their Pegasuses, Erebos and Asteria. Pitch did his routine in releasing his nightmares to children who had shown disrespect to others.

On this night, it was cold in the desert as it was nearing Christmas, but Grace did not mind the cold. Then, Asteria started to snort and used one hoof to bounce at the ground.

"What's the matter, girl?" Grace asked, but she began to feel the same sense as Asteria. It only took her a second to realize that her husband was nearby.

True enough, they heard the clopper of hooves heading towards them and Grace calls out, "You know I'm used to that!"

Pitch chuckled and Grace painted a ball of bright stars to illuminate the darkness surrounding them. "Does that mean I can't scare you anymore?" he asked and he got off of Erebos.

"What they say is true. It is better to see the stars in the middle of nowhere," Grace said and they stared up at the cluster of stars. Pitch looped an arm around Grace.

"I don't mean to be rude, but we have to keep moving," he informed her and they got on their Pegasuses. Both Erebos and Asteria galloped, spread their wings, and headed up into the sky.

They passed towns and cities, with Grace painting the stars, and Pitch releasing his nightmares. "Grace, there is something I need to tell you," Pitch said to his wife and she got curious.

"You know that New Year's means new beginnings," he said and Grace nods. "Well, our master chooses a guardian to lead the spirits of children who have died in the passed year to the afterlife."

Grace was confused and she asks, "Don't spirits enter the afterlife right after they die?"

"Not for children," Pitch answered and explains, "The spirits of children are young and they have no idea of where to go. The guardians collect the children's spirits and bring them to the moon where they must wait for New Year's. At midnight that night, the gates to the afterlife open and the spirits enter Heaven."

Grace was still a bit confused and asks, "So, the children's spirits don't know where the afterlife is?"

"Yes and let me ask you this," Pitch said, "When you were little, did you believe there was an afterlife?"

Grace began to think and answers, "I didn't start believing that there was an afterlife until I was a bit older."

"We will meet young spirits who don't know that there is an afterlife and they will be afraid and confused of where to go. That's why our master, the Man in the Moon has the guardians lead them there," Pitch said.

"But it must be so sad for them to leave their loved ones behind," Grace replied.

"It is, but they will see Heaven as paradise where no one gets hurt and never get sick," he said as he pats Erebos' neck. "You will see," he added.

They continued on with their duties and they reached a city in the north. "Whoa!" Grace commanded as she heard a child's cry. Pitch heard it, too, and they began to search for the child.

They heard sirens and came across an accident scene, where a mini-van had been crushed by a big rig. "Oh my..." Grace gasped and that's when she heard the child's crying, again.

Both Grace and Pitch walked up to the accident and looked into the car, it was badly mangled and twisted. Grace saw something under the metal and glass, a tiny hand and she knew what that meant. She turned away, coming face to face with a young girl with long brown hair, wide brown eyes, and she wore pajamas.

"Hello," Grace said to the child.

"Hi," the girl replied in a nervous tone.

"What is your name?" Pitch asked, coming down to her level.

"Beth," the girl answered, but then, a woman cried out, "Bethany! Where is my baby?!"

"That's my mommy!" Beth replied and looked around for her mother. Grace placed both hands over her mouth in shock, she knew that the child was dead, but Beth did not know herself.

A woman came running towards the crushed van with Beth calling out, "I'm here mommy!" She spread her arms open, but then, Beth's mother ran through her!

The woman kept crying out for her daughter and Beth called out to her mother, but she didn't seem to hear Beth. "Can't she see me?" she asked Grace and Pitch.

The two of them didn't know what to say to the young girl, but before they could think of an answer, Beth asks, "Am I dead?"

"I'm afraid so," Grace replied and Beth began to cry.

"We have to take her to the moon. Now you see what we must do," Pitch said and Grace nods. Grace came down to Beth's level and says, "Bethany, there's no need to be afraid, we're going to take you somewhere where you will be safe."

"But I can't go with strangers," Beth replied with tears rolling down her face.

"We are not strangers," Pitch said, "We are guardians and we protect you and other children from the suffering of this world." Beth did not seem to listen, instead she cried even more, and tears fell from her eyes.

"Beth, it is all right, you can trust us," Grace said and opens her arms up, "Come here."

Beth looked at Grace and seeing that she was open, Beth went into her arms and Grace hugged her. Grace still held onto Beth as she lifted herself to her feet and took the girl to Asteria.

Beth saw the white Pegasus and she patted Asteria and Grace helped her onto Asteria's back. Pitch got onto Erebos and the five of them flew away towards the guardians' court on the moon.

* * *

From the author: Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Grace, with Beth still clinging to her, and Pitch arrived at the marble white courthouse on the moon where their master resided. Once Grace got off of Asteria, Beth asks, "I didn't catch your names?"

"I'm Grace, I'm the Painter of the Night Sky," Grace informed and adds, "This is my husband, Pitch, he is the boogeyman."

Beth stared at Pitch with her wide brown eyes and she hid behind Grace. "It's alright, he won't haunt your dreams, unless you have been a bad girl," Grace said to the young girl. Beth did not move away from Grace and walked beside her when they went into the courthouse.

The majestic god sat at his marble throne and watched as Pitch and Grace led Beth up to him. "You poor child," the Man in the Moon said in a booming voice.

"My lord, Bethany here is a victim of a tragic accident," Pitch informed his master, "And it seems that she is afraid of going to the afterlife."

"I am well aware of that," the god replied and he began to think.

"My lord, I have a question," Grace said and asks, "Where do the children's spirits go before going to the afterlife on New Year's?"

"They stay in limbo until that night. They walk among the mortals, but they are invisible to every living soul," the Man in the Moon answered.

"You mean they walk on Earth as ghosts?" Grace asked, again, and her master nodded.

"Not all of the children's spirits walk among the living. For Bethany, she needs some counseling and encouragement on going to the afterlife," the Man in the Moon said, "And I thought it would be best for the two of you to take care of her until New Year's."

Both Grace and Pitch look at their master in surprise. "For two weeks?" the boogeyman asked and the Man in the Moon nodded.

"I think it's a splendid idea," Grace said to Pitch.

"And I have decided for the two of you to lead the children's spirits to the afterlife on New Year's night," the god added, "And, if you wish, you may invite the other guardians to help you guide the spirits."

"Thank you my lord," Pitch replied and he and Grace led Bethany back to the two Pegasuses.

"Do you know how to handle a child?" Pitch asked his wife.

"Not really, but she looks old enough to...wait, she is a spirit, we don't need to feed her or anything like that," Grace replied and Pitch nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me?" Bethany asked and the two looked at her, "Can I see my mom and dad? Just for a short while?" she asked. Both Grace and Pitch looked at each other, they were not sure how the young girl would react when she saw her parents in a state of loss and devastation.

"Yes, we will take you to them," Grace answered and she helps Bethany up onto Asteria. The white Pegasus turned her head around and her lips wiggled and her tongue stuck out. Bethany giggled and smiled, "What are their names?" she asked about the two Pegasuses.

"This is Asteria and that is Erebos," Grace answered and she and Pitch got on their steeds. Both the winged horses went into a gallop and flew away from the courthouse.

"Grace," Bethany said, "Since you are the Painter of the Night Sky and Pitch is the boogeyman, does that mean Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny exist?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, they are good friends," Grace answered and Bethany jumped up and down in excitement.

"I knew it! They are real! And what about the Tooth Fairy?!" she asked and Grace nodded, again.

"And the Sand Man and Jack Frost are real, too," Pitch informed the girl and just then, a stream of golden sand appeared before them. "And speak of the devil; Sandy must be at work," he added and led them the way towards the spirit of good dreams.

Sandy was doing his nighttime routine of sending good dreams to good children, but he noticed Pitch and Grace coming toward them. The Pegasuses halted in front of him.

"Good evening Sandy," Grace said and the yellow colored spirit gave a bow and he noticed Bethany. Sandy formed some sand into a hat and lifted it off his head in a greeting.

Sandy turned to face Pitch and some sand formed above his head, but both Grace and Bethany were confused of what the shapes they were.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, just a few hours ago," Pitch answered and Sandy showed a sad face. Some more sandy shapes appeared above his head. "Yes, the master assigned us to look after her till New Year's," the boogeyman replied.

"Can't Sandy talk?" Bethany asked Grace.

"I am not sure, but he likes to keep quiet, so that he won't 'walk the world up', or so I was told," Grace replied.

"I would like to ask you if you would like to join us to guide the spirits to the afterlife?" Pitch asked Sandy and he nodded in excitement. The Sand Man turned to face Bethany and he formed some sand into the shapes of butterflies and they floated around Bethany.

The five of them left the Sand Man and headed toward Bethany's hometown. An icy blast of wind greeted them and both Grace and Pitch for Jack Frost. Suddenly, snowballs hit the two Pegasuses and the two guardians. "What was that?" Bethany asked.

"The winter spirit of mischief, Jack Frost," Pitch answered and pointed him out. Jack was flying around with the wind and he noticed them and headed toward them.

"You know it's rude to pelt your friends with snowballs when they have a guest," Pitch said to the winter spirit.

"Sorry, I didn't know, who is it?" Jack asked and Bethany showed herself. "Hello little lady," he said and he turned his attention to Pitch and Grace, "I didn't know you have adopted."

"What?" Pitch asked and realized what that meant. "No, we didn't adopt, the master assigned us to watch over her till New Year's," he informed Jack and the winter spirit knew what that meant.

"Oh, sorry," Jack said.

"I hate to brag, but I really want to see my family," Bethany said to the three.

"Jack, we might need your help in..." Grace went into a whisper, "Comforting her."

"I can hear you know," Bethany replied in an annoyed tone, "And I'm not little anymore."

Jack joined the five of them and they headed toward the hospital. They landed on the roof, but Grace took Bethany inside. Fortunate for them, no one saw them or even noticed them.

"What's your mother's name?" Grace asked Bethany.

Before the girl could say anything, a man came running to the front desk, and Bethany exclaims, "That's my dad!" Bethany's father begged the nurse in telling him where his wife was and Grace and the girl followed him to a room.

Bethany's mother was in a wheelchair with IV strips in her arm and she was crying along with an older boy and girl. "They are my brother and sister, they're twins," Bethany said to Grace.

Bethany's father joined the rest of his family and they cried together and Grace noticed Pitch. "I thought you were not coming," she said.

"I know how they feel," Pitch replied, "That's how your parents reacted when they were told of your death," he added.

Grace sighed heavily, she was sure her parents were still mourning over the loss of their only daughter. Bethany began to sniff and tears rolled down her cheeks.

Pitch came down to her level and says, "Bethany, the afterlife is a good place where people's spirits don't get sick or hurt. It will be whatever you envision it to be and you get to do the things you want."

"Really?" the girl asked and Pitch nods, "But do I have to wait for my family to come to the afterlife?" she asked, again.

"I don't know, I sometimes think that time goes fast in the afterlife, but you might have to wait," Pitch replied. Bethany nodded and the three of them left the family to mourn.

Outside, snow began to fall, thanks to Jack Frost, and Bethany seemed to be happy about the change in the weather. "Are you in the mood for snowballs?" Jack asked the girl.

"What? But it's so cold," Bethany replied, but the winter spirit chuckled and some snowballs formed at the touch of his staff.

"I think he means a snowball fight," Grace said and just then, she and Bethany were pelted by the chunks of white powder. The two girls and Pitch joined in the play fight and the two Pegasuses also joined in.

When they were finished, Grace asks Jack, "Would you like to join us on New Year's night? To help us guide the children's spirits to the afterlife?"

"I never seen it done before, sure, I'll join you," the winter spirit replied and they departed ways.

"Miss Grace?" Bethany asked, "Will I get to meet Santa Clause?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I was thinking about that," Grace answered.

"It is getting close to Christmas and I'm sure he will be doing last minute preparations, but I would think he would have some time to spare," Pitch said to the two and they nodded.

"Bethany, watch this," Grace said, taking her paintbrush and began to illuminate the dark sky with stars.

"Can you do a horse?" Bethany asked and Grace painted a cluster of stars in the form of a horse. Pitch then began to release his nightmares and Bethany noticed. "You only sent nightmares to bad kids?" she asked the boogeyman.

"Yes and don't be afraid, they're harmless, unless you provoke them," Pitch answered and summoned a smaller nightmare and it galloped toward Bethany. The girl gave a face of bravery and the little nightmare went away.

Bethany watched Grace and Pitch do their duties for the night and in a short while, she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was two days before Christmas Eve and North was fully prepared for his duty in distributing the toys that the yetis had been making all year. Outside, Pitch, Grace, Bethany, and their two Pegasuses arrived. Pitch and Grace wanted to surprise Bethany by showing her the real Santa Clause.

"He's not like the Santa Clauses' at the mall right?" Bethany asked and the two gave chuckles.

"Absolutely not," Grace answered and both she and Pitch lead the young girl up to the workshop.

Once they opened the stain-glass doors, the yetis gave shrieks of confusion, but calmed down when they noticed it was North's friends. "Are they yetis?" Bethany asked and Grace nods.

Pitch lead them to the giant fireplace and balcony where North overlooked the workshop. "Pitch! Grace! Welcome and Merry Christmas!" the jolly man exclaimed.

"Merry Christmas, North," Grace replied and featured Bethany to him.

"Ah, you're Bethany, aren't you?" North asked and the young girl walked up to him. She stared into his eyes and a smile formed on her face, "I knew it! You are real!" she exclaimed and gave him a chocking hug.

North took the girl in his arms and says, "You were a very good girl this year."

"Do I get to see my gifts?" Bethany asked, but sidetracked and adds, "I can't because I'm dead."

"Ah, don't say such things," North said, "I'll let you in on a little secret. You'll be in for a surprise when you go to the afterlife," he added and Bethany gave a smile.

"Where are the elves?" she asked, "I thought they make the toys?"

"Just let them believe that," North whispered and showed her the elves goofing off with strings of lights. Bethany looked at them as if they had lost their marbles and she laughed.

"Oh, can I see what my brother and sister got this year?" Bethany asked.

"I'm afraid they will not be getting anything this year," North replied in a sad tone, "They had lost their faith in me a long time ago. It happens when children grow up."

Bethany gave a sad look, "Why did they lose their faith in you?" she asked North.

"I don't know, but I suspect the older children decided to grow up into adults too quickly," he replied and Bethany felt very sad about that.

Grace looked at Pitch, he was thinking of something, and then, he snapped his fingers. "Bethany, why don't you make a gift for your family?" he asked.

"That is excellent idea," North said, but Bethany replies, "I don't know what to make them."

"Something they would treasure and when they look at it, they will remember you," Grace replied and the young girl began to think. After a few seconds, her face lit up, "A musical snow globe!"

"That sounds wonderful, come, let's get to work," North said, taking the girl's hand. Grace looked at Pitch in astonishment, "That was a splendid idea," she said.

"It was nothing," the boogeyman replied, but Grace kissed his cheek. The two watched Bethany and North, including some yetis began to create a snow globe. Bethany listened to every available musical box until she found the right one, a sweet melody that Grace recognized.

"I've heard that before," she said to Pitch, "'*Close to You'," she named the song.

"It suits Bethany and her family," Pitch replied, "That way, they'll know that she is close by," he added and Grace nods as she looped her arms around his.

A few hours later, the musical snow globe was finished and Bethany showed it to Grace and Pitch. The snow globe showed a ceramic figure of Bethany with angel wings and she was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"It's beautiful," Grace commented and gave it to North, "We are entrusting our lives on you to deliver this without any incident," she said to the jolly man.

"I solemnly swear that I won't do anything to damage this beautiful snow globe," North replied, handing up one hand as if taking an oath.

"You promise?" Bethany asked.

"I cross my heart and hope to be snuffed out of existence," North replied and went to take the snow globe somewhere.

"It's alright Bethany, he takes really good care of the toys, and I'm sure he will deliver that snow globe to your family without damaging it," Grace said to the young girl.

North returned without the snow globe, "Rest assure, it is in safe hands," he said to the three.

"Before we go, we would like to ask you if you want to join us on New Year's night," Pitch asked.

"I dare not to miss this one special night, I will be there," North replied and bid goodbye to Bethany.

"Oh, would you mind if we take a globe, I want Bethany to see Tooth," Grace asked North and he held one out with a chuckle.

The three went back to the Pegasuses and they went airborne. Grace held out the glass globe and says, "Tooth Palace." The globe lit up and Grace threw it to reveal a portal and they entered in.

Bethany looked around in surprise when she saw the change of scenery. Just then, Erebos and Asteria gave loud neighs, stopping the hummingbirds in what they were doing and Tooth also heard the Pegasuses.

The majestic steeds landed in Tooth's tiny garden, where the teeth were kept under guard. The tooth fairy's hummingbird assistants squeaked at Pitch and buzzed about him.

"Hey easy! Listen, I'm not here to cause trouble!" the boogeyman exclaimed, just as Baby Tooth came and calmed her comrades down.

"Grace! Pitch! I wasn't expecting you to come!" Tooth said.

"We're sorry, Bethany here wanted to see you," Grace replied and the young girl appeared and the tooth fairy gasped.

"Oh, you're Bethany! Let me see your teeth!" Tooth exclaimed, but Bethany gave a look of confusion. "Excuse me?" the girl asked, but then, Tooth placed her fingers in Bethany's mouth.

Grace gave a chuckle, "Tooth, you know that's not the way you treat a guest," she said.

Tooth finished looking over Bethany's teeth and started to tisk. "You haven't flossed in awhile and I saw that you had some cavities filled in," the tooth fairy said and Bethany gave a shameful look, but asks, "But I will get new teeth when I go to Heaven, won't I?"

Tooth gave a smile, "In the afterlife, you are reborn, so yes, you will get new teeth, but I want you to promise me something," she said, "Take good care of your teeth or else I will come and find you in Heaven."

Grace came up and asks the tooth fairy, "We want to know if you would like to join us on New Year's night?"

"You mean guiding the children to the afterlife? Of course I will join you," Tooth replied and bid goodbye to them and went back to work.

Grace, Bethany, and Pitch got back on their Pegasuses, but Bethany wanted to ride with Pitch. Grace was not sure if she could see clearly, but she could've sworn that her husband's cheeks were turning red.

They went to the mortal world where Grace began to paint the night sky and Pitch released his nightmares while holding onto Bethany.

* * *

*The song 'Close to You' was performed by The Carpenters and it is also played in music boxes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The night was dreadfully cold in the northern states. Apart from the freezing temperatures, snow began to fall in big white chunks of powder. Pitch, Grace, and Bethany were on a roof of an old building and the young girl decided to explore the abandoned place.

"Oh cool!" she exclaimed when she entered in, followed by Pitch and Grace.

Inside, it appeared to have some sort of a box office in the front. The place was covered in dust and cobwebs. The carpet floor was worn and torn up and Bethany walked through a set of double doors.

Pitch and Grace went in and saw red cushioned seats, covered in dust and cobwebs and a stage that had a curtain, but it dangled from a handle. The ceiling's paint had either faded or chipped away, but Grace could tell that it was once beautiful.

"Sit down! Sit down!" Bethany ordered the two.

"For what?" Grace asked, but Pitch pulled her down to a seat. At that moment, Bethany sang out a tune and began to dance on her two feet. She whirled around in the air, almost as if she was a ballerina, while she kept singing the tune.

Then, Bethany got on her tip toe and turned in a complete circle and did it, again and again. When she was finished, Bethany leaned backward to expose her chest and Pitch and Grace clapped in applause. Bethany gave a quick bow and went behind the curtain.

"Bethany, where are you going?" Pitch called out and he went behind the curtain, followed by Grace. It was very dark, so Grace illuminated the room using her golden paintbrush and the place was full of bright stars.

They looked around, trying to locate the young girl. "Bethany, where are you?" Grace called out, but no answer. Suddenly, they heard a clatter and they hurried toward the source.

Both of them found Bethany and noticed a cushioned chair on its side. "Sorry," the young girl said.

"Leave it where it is," Pitch ordered and he looked around, as if he was sensing something. Grace also felt the sensation, as if someone was watching them.

"We better leave this room," Grace whispered and that's when she noticed a red light blinking. "Is that a camera?" she whispered the question.

Bethany began to tug on the two of them and they left the room. "I know what's going on," the girl said, "One of those ghost-hunting shows? They must be investigating this place. Oh, everyone's in for a scare when they see what's in that camera!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, now I get it," Grace replied, but Pitch was confused about what they were talking about and Grace noticed. "You know people who like to have evidence of ghosts? Well, there are paranormal investigators who go to places that are claimed to be haunted and see if they could find any evidence," she explained to her husband.

"Interesting," Pitch replied, placing a hand on his chin. "We better leave, let the investigators find some real ghosts," he said to the two girls.

They rejoined the two Pegasuses outside and Pitch got on Erebos. "Bethany, you stay with Grace. There's something I need to do," he said and Erebos went airborne and was gone.

The black Pegasus flew above the city, but both he and Pitch were looking for the police station or where ever that kept records on auto accidents. Erebos landed on the sidewalk leading to the police station, "Stay here," Pitch ordered and Erebos obeyed and the boogeyman went inside.

The station was empty, apart from a few police deputies, but Pitch went to look for records about the accident Bethany died in. Luckily, no one noticed him as they were adults and they didn't believe in the boogeyman.

"Sheriff," someone said and Pitch turned his attention to the two police men. "Here's the file on the auto-accident last night. The girl's body will be released tomorrow," the first police officer said.

"Man, having to bury your kid on Christmas, worst time of year for that," the sheriff replied, taking a folder and the officer nodded. The sheriff went into his office and Pitch, like a spider, walked upside down on the ceiling and looked down on the sheriff, who opened the folder.

Pitch could see that Bethany, the victim of the accident had died upon impact. Her mother survived, but suffered from multiple injuries to her face, neck, and back. The driver of the big-rig admitted to the responding officers that he had been texting on his cell and did not see the street light change to red. He had been arrested and charged with homicide by auto, attempted homicide by auto, and some illegal use of a cell phone.

Having read enough, Pitch left the police station and returned to Erebos. It was still snowing and Pitch buried his face into Erebos' soft fur and began to cry. He knew that Bethany had a future and it was cut-short by a coward who put everyone else's safety behind him for his own pleasure.

Once Pitch collected himself, he got on Erebos and they headed out to find the girls. During the flight, a thought was buzzing inside Pitch's head, and he knew it was crazy.

"Erebos?" he asked his steed, "What do you think if Grace and I adopted Bethany?"

The Pegasus gave a loud neigh, but Pitch knew what that meant. "I know, she would be better in the afterlife, but it just doesn't feel right," he said.

They located the girls and Asteria, Bethany had been playing with Grace's paintbrush, but she stopped when she saw Pitch. When he dismounted, he looped the girl in a tight hug and he refused to let go.

"Pitch? Are you alright?" Grace asked her husband. Pitch gave a nod and replies, "I just felt like hugging Bethany right now."

The girl did not budge, instead, she let the boogeyman hold her for as long as he wanted to.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bethany and Grace were silent, so was Pitch, who had told them what he knew from the police reports.

"So that's it?" the young girl asked, "I am dead because a stupid idiot was texting and driving?" Bethany was clearly upset and Pitch and Grace watched as she tried to control her anger toward her killer.

"I am sure he regretted it and he still is regretting it," Grace said to the girl.

"No, people who text and drive don't care!" Bethany replied very angrily, "All they're worried about is how long they will be without their phones! I don't want to be here! I don't want to be here on this stupid Earth!"

"Bethany," Pitch said, taking the girl by the arms, "I understand what you are going through, but I also question the change of human nature. In my time, before becoming the boogeyman, people died from disease or old age. Now, with this new habit I think, people cannot or refuse to see the consequences that were to come."

Bethany's eyes filled with tears and placed her hands over her eyes.

Just then, Grace and Pitch heard a noise from under their feet and they knew right away who it was. Pitch took Bethany in his arms, just as a hole appeared on the spot where Bethany was. Bunnymund jumped out and looked around and spotted the three.

"Hey mates! It's been awhile!" the Easter Bunny exclaimed, but then noticed Bethany in Pitch's arms.

"Pitch, who is that?" the girl asked and he placed her down.

"Bethany, this is Bunnymund, also known as the Eater Bunny," he replied and Bethany walked up to Bunnymund.

"Hey there little sheila," the Easter Bunny said to the girl.

"You are a little bigger than I imagined," Bethany replied and Bunnymund chuckled.

"Bunnymund, next time when you use your tunnels, be sure they don't open under someone's feet," Pitch demanded.

"Sorry mate," Bunnymund replied and noticed Bethany wiggling her nose and he started to wiggle his, too.

Grace couldn't help but giggled, but then, Pitch took her away from Bethany and Bunnymund. "Grace, I don't know if this is the right thing, but I think we should take Bethany as if she was our own," he said to his wife and her eyes grew wide.

"Pitch, I honestly believe that it is Bethany's choice of whether or not she wants to go to the afterlife," Grace replied.

"And I agree with you, but you see, Bethany had a future when she was alive, she had a family, and it was all taken away from her," Pitch said. Grace had to agree to that, but deep down, she knew that Bethany should go to the afterlife.

"Pitch, you said so yourself that the afterlife is a safe place where no one gets hurt or sick. And I believe Bethany will be better suited there," she replied, but that made her husband angry.

"Better suited?! Do you want her to live alone in Heaven? Do you believe she will be better in living alone?" Pitch said, angrily.

"Pitch, I don't want to be made an enemy in this conversation, but it is really about Bethany's choice," Grace informed him and did not lose her calming figure. The boogeyman began to think, maybe he had gone too far in pushing Grace into thinking about taking Bethany as their own daughter.

"Pitch, let her decide and if she wishes to stay with us, we'll talk to our master about what he thinks," Grace said and placed both hands on Pitch's shoulders and he kissed the top of her head.

"Should we ask her now?" Grace asked, but Pitch shook his head.

"We can wait until after Christmas," he replied, but then noticed that the sun was rising. The sky was gray with snow clouds and little flakes of snow came down.

"It is Christmas Eve," Grace reminded him and Pitch nods.

"Why can't time go faster?" Bethany asked Bunnymund.

"Why? Something is going to happen tomorrow?" he had his question. Bethany had told him what she and North had made yesterday. "You can't rush time, heck, Father Time doesn't like it when time is rushed," the Easter Bunny informed Bethany the warning.

"But when I was alive, it felt like time went too fast," Bethany said.

The three spirits did not know how to answer the young girl's question. "Never mind, I'm sure Father Time knows the answer," Bethany replied.

"Do you want to ask him?" Grace asked, but Bethany shook her head.

"Grace, I think we should ask her now," Pitch said to his wife.

"Ask me what?" Bethany asked and both Grace and Pitch came down to her level.

"Bethany, we have been thinking, I have been thinking...would you consider staying with us?" Pitch said his question to Bethany.

"You mean, stay with you forever?" she asked and Pitch nods.

"It is your choice, you can stay here with us or go to the afterlife," Grace informed the young girl. Bethany looked down at the ground, thinking and she stayed like that for a few minutes.

"I would rather go to the afterlife," Bethany answered, "I know that sounds harsh, but I don't want to see anymore suffering in this world."

"It is alright, I understand, we understand," Grace replied and then looks at her husband, his face showed disappointment and sadness. "Bethany, I wish to speak with Pitch in private," Grace said to the young girl and Bethany joined with Bunnymund.

"Pitch," Grace said to her husband, "Bethany made her decision. I know it's disappointing, but..." she stopped talking when something hit her, mentally, and she says, "Do you want to start a family? Is that why you want to adopt Bethany?"

"Like you, I had a family when I was mortal, and before you became guardian, I was...well, I planned on pleading with our master in making me mortal, just so I would be with you," Pitch said.

"You didn't answer my questions," Grace informed him.

"Yes and yes," he replied and Grace almost placed a hand over her mouth. "Unfortunately, our master must grant his permission for us to do so," Pitch added and Grace gave a sigh of disappointment.

"Oh, so the boogeyman has become a major softy," Bunnymund cut in, as he had heard them talking, and Pitch gave a sneer.

"Bunnymund, would you care to join us on New Year's night?" Grace asked.

"Sure thing sheila, see them ankle-biters go to the afterlife is probably my favorite thing to do," the Easter Bunny replied and bid goodbye to them and headed down into a tunnel.

"Grace, Pitch," Bethany said to the two and they looked at her. "The truth is, I don't know what to choose; should I go to the afterlife and wait for my family or stay with you two? I am really afraid of what awaits in Heaven," the young girl explained.

Grace came down to Bethany's level and says to her, "Pitch told me something a long time ago and it helped me get through my fears. Do not let your fear eat at you, otherwise you won't see the ultimate reward in the end."

Bethany's mind absorbed those words and she repeats them, "Don't let the fear eat at you, otherwise you won't see the ultimate reward in the end." She then looks at the two and nods her head.

"Do you want to know what I think awaits in Heaven?" Bethany asked and Grace and Pitch nodded. "A place full of sunshine, it will never rain, just sun. Hundreds, no, millions of angels watching me dance, no matter how bad I am. Actually, I think my dancing will be perfect, no mistakes," the girl explained.

"That sounds wonderful," Pitch said to the girl, "Keep that in mind and I am sure it will come true." Bethany nods with a smile.

"You know what?" Grace asked and Bethany and Pitch look at her, "It's Christmas Eve and I think we should see what Christmas is like around the world."

"Really?! Let's do it!" Bethany exclaimed and Pitch hoisted her up on Erebos and the two guardians, the child, and the two Pegasuses flew away from Bethany's hometown.

* * *

From the author: What will this adventure be like? Find out in the next chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The first city to be visited by the five spirits was London, England where they first saw the illuminated Eye of London. Thousands of trees were decorated with colored lights and fountains were illuminated. The ice skating rinks were crowded, but Bethany was able to fit in, despite not being seen by the mortals.

In Convent Garden, an orchestra was performing Christmas tunes. Oxford Street was brightly lit with lights on the buildings and the lampposts displayed what appeared to be small gold lights with gold triangles, making it look like a Christmas tree.

They went on their way to Paris, flying over the Effiel Tower and the tallest Christmas tree Bethany had ever seen. Like London, Paris' streets were brightly lit with Christmas lights and spotlights.

Next, they flew to Rome, Italy, but Bethany grew tired of seeing illuminated buildings. "I want to see fireworks and people making noises and all that!" she said to Pitch.

He began to think and he replies, "I know just the place." He had Erebos change course and Asteria followed and they headed north towards Russia. Just as Pitch predicted, Moscow and St. Petersburg were in full swing in setting off fireworks.

Just then, they heard the sound of sleigh bells and the two Pegasuses went off to find North and his reindeer. "There he is!" Bethany called out, pointing to North riding in his sleigh and they flew down to join him.

"Pitch! Grace! Bethany! Merry Christmas!" North called out and said it in Russian.

"Merry Christmas Santa!" Bethany replied, "Do you have my gift?" she asked.

"I sure do! Don't worry, I'll deliver it as soon as I arrive at your hometown!" North said and he went on his way.

The five of them also headed out towards east to China, where in Beijing and Shanghai, the streets were full of parades. Paper dragons were dancing along with paper lions. Children lit up firecrackers and they gave off tiny explosions.

Bethany, being a bit mischievous, went under a paper lion as it danced with its performers. Grace and Pitch watched as Bethany played around under the paper lion.

After Bethany was done, she rejoined the two guardians and they headed out to Japan. In Sapporo, the Japanese people proudly displayed snow and ice sculptures as there was plentiful snow.

"Hey, there's Erebos and Asteria!" Bethany said, pointing to two snow Pegasuses. Erebos and Asteria looked at the sculptures with curiosity.

"Hello!" someone called out to them and Jack Frost landed a few feet away.

"Jack!" Bethany exclaimed and threw a snowball at him.

"Hey!" he shouted and they joined in a snowball fight. The play fight lasted for a few minutes and Bethany decided to stop and look over the hill where the snow sculptures were being displayed.

"Bethany," Grace said to the young girl and sat down beside her. "The world is full of misery and suffering, but there is good within many people. They make beautiful things for everyone else to see and there is joy and excitement that blooms within their hearts.

"There are people who only think of themselves, but there are others who only think of the people in their lives. They are people who see beauty in this world and not just in the afterlife," Grace explained and continues, "Sometimes it is not easy to see it and there are times when people suffer to see what really is beautiful here."

Bethany had listened in what Grace had just said and so did Jack and Pitch. "Well said Grace," the winter spirit had commented.

"Maybe I had not taken something like that into consideration," the young girl's spirit said.

"One part of a guardian's job is to protect the people who create beautiful things, as we guardians are like them. We are artists, we make things that make people happy. Me, I paint bright stars for those who wish to see light in the darkness and Pitch, he creates good scares on Halloween, and Jack, he makes winter the best time of year," Grace explained, again.

"But I dance, what does that make me?" Bethany asked them.

"You dance with such great skill," Pitch said to her, "When I saw you dance, it was like I was taken to another place. You may not be like Grace, but you are an artist, you create a place made of beauty and sanctuary with your dancing."

Bethany had to smile when she heard that. "I am an artist, like the guardians," she said, just as the sun was beginning to rise.

"It's Christmas Day is it?!" she asked in excitement.

"Yes, it is, we better head back to your hometown," Jack said and Grace and Pitch, with Bethany got on their Pegasuses and headed out, with Jack close behind them.

"Do I have what it takes to be a guardian?" Bethany asked Pitch.

"I believe you do, but it is something our master decides on," he answered, but Bethany showed determination in her face. "When I see him, I want to ask him if I can be a guardian," she said and that's when Grace and Pitch realized something.

"Are you saying you've changed your mind about going to the afterlife?" Grace asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yes and I want to stay with you two," Bethany replied and that's when Pitch gave her a chocking hug.

"You have no idea how much that made me happy," he said and Bethany returned the hug. The spirits flew away from Japan and were out over the ocean, heading towards Bethany's hometown.

* * *

**From the author: Phew! This chapter was tough to think of, but I did it. However, the big question is will the Man in the Moon accept Bethany and make her a guardian? Find out! Please leave good reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The two Pegasuses landed on the moon with Jack Frost following suit. Pitch got off of Erebos and took Bethany in his arms. "I'm not sure what kind of spirit you can pass for, but I believe you can be quite mischievous," he said and they entered inside.

The Man in the Moon sat at his throne, like a king looking over his subjects, and he noticed Grace, Pitch, and Bethany walking up to him. "You three to be in a cheerful mood, may I ask why?" he asked.

Grace was the first to speak, "Pitch and I thought of...actually, we want to adopt Bethany."

The Guardians' master gave a look of surprise and stared at them as Bethany says, "I could be a guardian of young children who feel afraid. Pitch said my dancing gave him a sense of sanctuary."

"Usually it takes time for children to start believing in your existence," Pitch informed her.

"Pitch, Grace," the Man in the Moon said in a mighty voice and they stopped talking. "I'm afraid you can't adopt Bethany, she is a human spirit, and all human spirits must go to the afterlife," he added and the three gave shocked looks.

"But sir," Jack intervened, "Bethany can be a good guardian, I know she will."

"Jack Frost," his master said, "When you died, I choose to make you the spirit of winter, but normally when the human soul leaves its body, it must go to Heaven."

Bethany was upset and so was Pitch and he replies, "Sir, Bethany had a future when she was alive and I believe she can carry out her dream once she becomes a guardian spirit."

The Man in the Moon looked at the boogeyman with a calm look and says, "I believe she said that she envisioned Heaven to be full of sunshine and the angels would appreciate her dancing."

Grace stepped forward, "Are you saying that Bethany must go to the afterlife, no matter what we say to change your mind?" she asked. Her master looks at her with a sad face.

"Bethany has a family, a real family, and if I turn her into a guardian and when her parents die and go to Heaven, they will not find her there and that would devastate them," he said.

"But we want to be her family," Grace replied, but her master shook his head.

"You say you wish to adopt her, but my answer is no, now leave," he said and turned away. This enraged Pitch and he shouts, "Why are you denying us the chance to have a family?!"

"Enough Pitch," his master replied, pointing a finger at the boogeyman.

"No, hear me out! I've lived too much of a lonely life as the boogeyman and I want just this one thing! Why can't you understand that?!" Pitch shouted, very angrily. Suddenly, his master slapped Pitch with the back of his hand, silencing Pitch and Grace and Bethany gasped and the other spectators stared in shock.

"One more outburst from you and I will take Bethany away from you!" the Man in the Moon shouted in a terrifying voice that made everyone's hearts shake in fear. "New Year's is in one week and I want every child's spirit to walk through the gates to Heaven, including Bethany. Dismissed," the guardians' master ordered and left the room.

Grace saw the bitter anger in Pitch's eyes. "So this is what I get? Complete denial of my right to having a family," he said to her as he rubbed his swollen cheek.

"I have been denied as well, just so you know," Grace replied, sounding frustrated.

"This is the first time you have been told. He refused to grant my right for hundreds of years!" Pitch shouted at his wife.

"I am not the one to be blamed here, so please do not bring out your frustration on me!" Grace yelled back.

"Enough!" Jack cut in and they stopped shouting. "Listen to yourselves, bickering like an old married couple. I believe the big boss has a good reason in denying your right in adopting Bethany," he added.

Pitch and Grace took a few deep breaths, they mentally agreed with Jack, but then, they realized that Bethany was not with them!

"Where's Bethany?!" Grace exclaimed, just as Bunnymund entered into the room.

"Mates, the little sheila just took off on the white Pegasus!" he cried out and Pitch and Grace hurried back outside, seeing Erebos standing there alone without his mate.

"Erebos, do you know where she's going?" Pitch asked the black steed and Erebos stomped on his hoof. Pitch helped Grace up onto the Pegasus and got on and Erebos left the courthouse and headed back to Earth.

Erebos took them back to Bethany's hometown. The weather was gloomy as it was sleeting and icicles were melting from the buildings, making the snow on the ground wet.

The two noticed that they were flying over a cemetery and Grace was the first to spot her Pegasus, Asteria, and saw Bethany a little further away. Erebos landed and Grace jumped off and rushed towards the girl.

"Bethany!" she exclaimed, but the girl did not look up. "Please, don't run off like that, again!" Grace ordered and then noticed what Bethany was staring at. A grave that had been filled in and a grave marker had been placed over.

The plate featured the words:

**BETHANY MARIE HARDY**

**"OUR LITTLE GIRL, ALL SHE EVER KNEW WAS LOVE"**

**AUGUST 13, 2006-DECEMBER 22, 2014**

"I am so confused," Bethany said to Grace and Pitch, "I want to stay with you two, but I don't want to hurt my family in not waiting for them in Heaven."

"I wish we had a solution," Pitch replied, "But it seems that we don't have much of a choice." Bethany laid her face down on her knees and began to cry. Pitch looped his arms around the girl and held her tight.

"Bethany," Grace said, "Jack said that our master might have a good reason in not granting us permission to take you in. I think our master might have something planned for us, including you, and...we just have to wait until New Year's."

"But he said that he wants me to go to Heaven," Bethany replied.

"And it might be possible that he will change his mind before than," Grace said and the girl's face filled up with hope. They then looked up at the sky, the clouds were going away as the sun rose, and they realized it was Christmas Day.

"Let's go see your family and I want to see how they will react when they see your gift," Pitch said to Bethany, who nodded. She hopped on Erebos with Pitch and Grace got on Asteria and they flew away from the cemetery.

()()()()()()()

In a suburban neighborhood, the inhabitants on this street were awakening and some gathered around their Christmas trees, while others prepared to go to Christmas Day mass at their churches.

Bethany pointed out a two story red brick house with a black roof and black shutters. There were some Christmas lights hanging from the roof and there stood a Christmas tree in the upstairs living room window.

Bethany, with Grace and Pitch went inside, walking through the wall. On the sofa sat Bethany's mother, her face was black and blue and there were some stitches on her neck and she wore a back brace.

Bethany's twin brother and sister sat on the floor with their stockings in their laps and some unwrapped gifts laid around them. "You never told us their names I believe," Grace said to Bethany, pointing to her siblings.

"Jonathan and Rebecca, they're 15," Bethany replied. An old black furred Scottish terrier laid down beside them. "That's Roxy," Bethany said to Grace and Pitch.

At that moment, Roxy jolted up as if she sensed a presence and walked over to her deceased mistress. "Can she see me?" Bethany asked.

"I believe so, dogs are said to have a sense in detecting ghosts," Grace replied and both she and Bethany came down to Roxy's level, who's tail was wagging.

"Roxy, what's the matter?" Mr. Hardy asked the dog, but he did not see his young daughter.

"Hey," Rebecca said, having spotted something behind the tree and grabbed it. It was a small box in red wrapping paper and a red bow sat atop of it.

"Who's it for?" Mr. Hardy asked and Rebecca looked at the tag.

"It's for all of us, from Bethany," she replied and the family gave looks of surprise and shock. Bethany, Grace, and Pitch watched as Rebecca unwrapped the gift, revealing the snow globe. She unwind it and it began to play 'Close to You'.

Mrs. Hardy was the first to shed tears, but they were of happiness, as if she knew that her daughter was indeed close to her. Mr. Hardy placed the snow globe on the mantle and says, "Whenever we feel like remembering Bethany, always play this."

They nodded and Jonathan unwind the music box and it played, again. "Beth," he said, "Sometimes you were a pain in the butt, but you always made a bad day turn into a good day. I love you little sis."

"Bethany," Rebecca said through her sobs, "I miss you so much!" The family gathered in a hug and Bethany could not help, but shed tears.

Grace came down to her level and says, "Bethany, you have a loving family here and I believe our master wants you to wait for them in Heaven, so you can be with them until the end of time."

The girl whipped off the tears from her face and replies, "But I will miss both of you, including the other guardians and Erebos and Asteria."

Pitch was thinking and says to the girl, "I don't know why I have not thought of this sooner, but we should ask our master to see if we can visit you once in a while."

"Yeah! Then I won't be lonely every so often!" Bethany exclaimed.

"We will just have to wait and see what our master says," Grace replied and the three of them left the house and rejoined the two Pegasuses and they flew up into the bright Christmas Day sky.

* * *

**From the author: Please don't hate me, I have a good ending waiting for you readers.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Late December was beginning to fade and New Year's was upon the Earth's inhabitants. For the Guardians, it was time to come together for the 'Children's Exodus to Heaven'.

"Where are the gates to the afterlife?" Bethany had asked. Pitch pointed to the brightest star in the sky, one that Grace never touched with her paintbrush.

"It is a long way, but we will get there before midnight," Pitch replied.

"When we will know it will be time to go?" Bethany asked, again.

"That star will shine even brighter and it will flicker, that will be the signal for us to go," the boogeyman answered.

Bethany, Grace, Pitch, and the two Pegasuses had gathered at North's home at the north pole and the other Guardians had arrived. "Oh, this is going to be so exciting," Tooth said and her fairy assistants squeaked in agreement.

"We got time," Jack said and with his staff, he created some snowballs, "There's plenty to go around!" Everyone grabbed a snowball and joined in the play fight.

Up above the group, a swarm of Arctic tern were forming a globe of birds. Bethany and Jack, being mischievous as usual, flew up to the birds and Jack sent some snow flurries up to them, startling them.

However, the birds' surprise turned to anger and they charged at the two. Realizing what would happen, Jack grabbed Bethany's arm and flew away from the birds.

"Help! HELP!" Bethany cried out as she and Jack flew pass the Guardians.

"What the?!" North exclaimed and Sandy fell backward as the swarm flew passed them.

"Crikey!" Bunnymund shouted in surprise. Pitch saw what was going on and with the wave of his hand, he summoned a whirlwind of black sand at the birds, but too much of them still went after Jack and Bethany.

The two rushed into an ice cave and Jack summoned an avalanche of snow and ice, blocking the birds from entering and they flew away. Once the chaos subsided, the others formed around the entrance.

"Bethany!" Pitch and Grace called out, but no answer.

"Bethany! Jack!" the other Guardians, except for Sandy, shouted, but still no answer.

Inside the cave, Jack and Bethany realized that the birds did not follow them, but unfortunately, there was no way out. As for Jack, he could not fly as there was no wind.

"It's okay, Beth," the winter spirit said to the young girl.

Just then, some ice crumbled, revealing a stream of light, and the two walked through. They passed ice crystals that were very sharp and they followed the light to a wall of ice, but the ice was so clear that they could see through it.

On the other side, they spotted the other guardians. "Grace! Pitch!" Bethany shouted and they heard it.

"Bethany! Are you all right?!" Pitch called out.

"We're fine! How do we get out of here?!" the girl called back. Pitch formed his scythe and was about to hit the wall, when North stopped him.

"If you do that, then the wall will come down," North warned and shouts at the two inside, "See if you can find an opening!"

Jack and Bethany held hands as they resumed their journey through the ice cave. It did not take them long to find an opening in the ceiling and a gentle wind was blowing through the hole.

When they stood underneath the light, Jack began to float up. He held Bethany's hand tight and they floated upward towards the exit of the ice cave.

As soon as they were outside, they heard, "Bethany!" The guardians gathered around the two, Grace and Pitch held the girl tight in their arms. "Don't scare us like that!" Grace cried.

Pitch turned to face Jack, a look of anger was painted on his face. The boogeyman hated Jack for the mischief he caused and that almost got Bethany separated from Pitch, maybe for good if midnight did come. However, Pitch could not stay angry at the winter spirit as Jack did stay with Bethany through the whole ordeal.

"Thank you for looking after her, but if you cause more mischief tonight, I will not let you see Bethany anymore," Pitch spoke his warning and Jack nodded.

Just then, the bright star began to shine and flicker, and the guardians looked up. "It's time," North said to the group.

The yetis had prepared North's sleigh and Jack, Bunnymund, Tooth, and Sandy climbed in with North, while Pitch, with Bethany, and Grace climbed onto their Pegasuses.

"Where are the children's spirits?" Bethany asked.

"You'll see," Pitch replied and they flew up, heading towards the moon.

Once they arrived, Bethany saw what looked like a white fog surrounding the courthouse, only it wasn't a fog. Children of different races and ages were waiting for Pitch and Grace to led them to the gates of Heaven.

"Midnight will soon be upon us and the gates to Heaven will open! Follow us!" Pitch said in a gentle commanding voice. One by one, the children's spirits began to rise and flew away from the moon, following the two Pegasuses.

Bethany saw that they were passing some clouds. She touched one and streams of different colored lights flowed from the cloud. "Mortals call them interstellar clouds," Grace said to Bethany.

Then, Bethany spotted a much brighter cloud that moved in front of the bright star and everyone passed through it. The cloud was thick, but then came a clearing, and Bethany saw a set of golden gates.

Once everyone, including the spirits of children gathered around the gates, two figures appeared. One was of an old man with a long white bread and he was carrying an hourglass. The second figure was of a small child and that's when Bethany realized that they were Father Time and Baby New Year.

"On New Year's Eve, at midnight, Father Time will pass his duty to Baby New Year and the old Father Time will fade away, while Baby New Year will grow to become the new Father Time," Pitch explained to Bethany and helped her down from Erebos.

Then, they heard the chiming of a clock and Father Time revealed the empty top part of the hourglass, midnight had arrived. The gates squeaked open and the Guardians told the children to form a single file line.

One by one, the children walked through the gates and into the bright light. Bethany stood in between Pitch and Grace as they watch the spirits go. However, they were hoping that the Man in the Moon would send a messenger, telling them that Bethany can stay with them.

The end of the line was coming and Pitch and Grace were concerned that their master had not changed his mind.

"Is that the last of them?" Father Time asked, but the other Guardians shook their heads. The old man saw Bethany with Grace and Pitch and he walked up to them.

"Is this Bethany?" he asked and they nodded.

"Can we wait a few minutes? Just to hear word from the master?" the young girl asked, but Father Time shook his head.

"I'm afraid it can't be done. Now is the time for goodbyes," he said and went back to the gate.

Pitch placed a hand over his eyes, his hope of adopting Bethany was now shattered, and he had to accept the fact that his master wanted Pitch to have no family. He held Bethany tight, he simply refused to let her go.

"Pitch," Bethany said, "It's okay, I'll be fine," she added, but Pitch shook his head. Grace also joined on the embrace. "Please," the young girl said, "Don't be sad. Like you said Pitch, maybe your master will allow you to visit me."

Both Pitch and Grace nodded and they kissed the top of Bethany's head. "It's only goodbye for now," the girl told them. Both of them led Bethany to the gate, but she insisted she go herself.

Bethany's hand slipped from Pitch's and she walked through the gate, but she turned around and gave a wave of her hand. Then, the gates closed and Bethany had vanished into the bright light.

Father Time had handed over his hourglass to Baby New Year, who turned it over, and the cycle started over. The old Father Time walked to the edge of the cloud and disappeared.

The guardians returned to the courthouse on the moon, wondering what their master will say to Pitch and Grace. The room was full of the holiday figures and they waited for their master to appear.

Finally, the Man in the Moon arrived, but something did not seem right as he looked like he was carrying something under his robes. "Pitch Black, Grace, please step forward," he ordered and they walked up.

"I believe you have something to say," he said to them.

"Just a question," Pitch replied, "Will we have the opportunity to visit Bethany in Heaven?"

"Pitch, there is an old saying that the souls who enter Heaven are reborn," the Man in the Moon said and Pitch and Grace nodded. "The saying is true, however, there are some souls who wish to be reborn as mortals, again. Bethany did go to Heaven, but she chose to be reborn," their master added.

The guardians and holiday figures were confused by what their master was saying. Grace turned her attention to what her master was hiding under his robe.

"Forgive me, my lord, but what is under your robe?" she asked and her master chuckled.

"As I said, Bethany chose to be reborn, but not as an immortal soul in Heaven, but as your child," he replied and both Pitch and Grace's faces lit up.

"What are you saying? Is Bethany hiding under there?" Pitch asked, his hopes were rising inside.

"Not as the girl you took care of," his master replied and moved his robe to reveal a small baby, wrapped in a blanket and a bonnet had covered her head.

The baby girl's brown eyes were beaming at the two guardians, specks of brown hair shown under the bonnet, and her skin was a new pink. "Bethany?" Pitch asked, but the baby didn't seem to understand.

The Man in the Moon handed the infant to Pitch and both he and Grace held her tight. "She is yours now, care for her, and she will grow up to be a guardian for children who wish to find sanctuary," their master informed them and they nodded.

Baby Bethany gave a happy giggle and her tiny hands reached out for her new parents. Grace and Pitch kissed the top of her head and showed her to the others.

"Hey there little ankle-biter," Bunnymund said, wiggling his nose and Bethany did the same thing.

A celebration was held, not just for the New Year, but for Bethany's rebirth as Pitch and Grace's daughter. Stars were painted in the sky and Jack summoned a gentle snow fall. The celebration lasted for a week with everyone attending.

Pitch and Grace finally felt complete with Bethany as their child and were eager to start a family life.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

_7 years later_

"Daddy, go down there!" Bethany commanded Pitch, her father, pointing to an apartment building. The boogeyman then began to hear what his daughter was hearing.

A child was crying within the building and Pitch commanded Erebos to fly down. Bethany and Pitch entered inside one complex where a man and a woman were arguing.

In a bedroom, a young girl just a bit younger than Bethany was crying as if she woke up from a bad dream. The couple ignored the girl's crying, so Bethany began her routine.

Like a ballerina, Bethany whirled around in circles on her tip-toes. Bethany wore a simple white dress, but it transformed into a white tutu when she began her dance.

For the pass seven years, Grace and Pitch proved to be wonderful parents to the reborn Bethany. As soon as she could walk and dance, Bethany insisted that she use her gift to comfort children who were either lost or feel sad. She had no memory of her passed life as Bethany Hardy.

At times, she would dance for young children who had parents that would argue during the night, keeping them up at all hours of the night. The children would become cheerful and forget the troubles that were occurring in the home.

Bethany became known as 'The Night Dancing Spirit', but it took a while for the children to believe in her existence.

In the present, the child watched Bethany as she performed her dance routine and in no time, the child fell asleep, oblivious to her parents' argument. A few seconds later, the Sand Man's dreaming sand formed above the girl's head and her dream took shape.

Grace arrived and seeing that the child's room was dark, she used her paintbrush to paint some glowing stars on the ceiling and walls.

"Can't you give grown-ups nightmares, daddy?" Bethany asked Pitch.

"I wish I could, but they don't believe in any of us," he answered, "Don't worry, she'll be all right."

The three of them left, resuming their duties, but Bethany felt unsure of the child that had the bickering parents. "Are you sure she'll be okay?" she asked her parents.

"Bethany, there are a lot of married couples who argue, but they would never hurt the people they love," Pitch said, "And don't worry, I'm sure the girl will forget about tonight and move on. I know because your mother and I have argued way before you were born."

"Bethany," Grace said, "You will meet people who are selfish and only think of themselves, but there are people who only care about the ones they love. And there are people who see beauty on this Earth and the deeds or things they create will bring happiness to others. Sometimes, people suffer to see what is truly beautiful."

"You see Bethany," Pitch continued on with the conversation, "We are like the people who create things that bring joy and hope. We are artists and so are you and it is our job to protect those who create things that are beautiful and wondrous."

Bethany gave a big smile for both her parents and they smiled back. They continued on with their duties, which include protecting the mortals who created beautiful things and resumed the one duty they loved most, being a family.

THE END

* * *

**From the author: Another story completed! If you wish for another squeal, tell me so in a review!  
**


End file.
